deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishamon
Bishamon is a character from Capcom's fighting video game series, Darkstalkers. Bishamon is a cursed warrior who roams the land and kill whoever he encounters, be it humans or Darkstakers in his path of carnage. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bishamon vs Garuda (Completed) * Haohmaru vs Bishamon * Bishamon X Rasetsumaru (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) * Silver Samurai (Marvel) * Sodom (Street Fighter) * Suo (Valkyrie Profile) * Tsang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Yoshimitsu (Tekken) History He was once a noble and honorable warrior living in the Far East, until he wore the armor, the cursed armor known as Hannya. From that moment on he became a slave to his own hatred and bloodlust, alongside the cursed armor, he wields the bloodsucking sword Kien. He lost all purpose, lost all will, and kill only for blood. Bishamon wanders the land killing anyone foolish enough that cross paths with him, until Pyron descended on Earth. The overflowing energy of the alien being separated Bishamon from the armor, freeing the host from the cursed items. Bishamon later becomes a monk and guarded the cursed items. After learning of a strange realm known as Makai, he trained his mind and spirit in order to sense and make contact with the realm to seal the cursed items there for good. But just as he was about to do so, Hannya and Kien started to thirst for blood once again, even without a host. It manifested the countless souls that it absorb and creates the form of Bishamon. But after they were reanimated, they were sucked into the Majigen, the demon dimension that Jedah created. However, before the armor was about to wreak havoc, Bishamon caught up to it and sealed it away. Though, after the real Bishamon sealed the cursed items, he mysteriously disappeared. Rumors circulates that, Bishamon was consumed by the armor as he tries to seal it and bonded with him forever. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Bishamon * Race: Once Human later Darkstalker (Cursed Warrior) * Gender: Male * Alias: Cursed Swordsman, Accursed Samurai, Oboro Bishamon, the Immortal Spirit of Bushido * Age: Unknown * Height: 6'3" or 190 cm * Weight: 132 lbs or 60 kg, armor only * Occupation: Killer, Cursed Warrior * Affiliation: Himself, Evil * Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Weapons: Katana, Soul Fires Weapons & Armor * Kien, the Blood Thirsty Sword: Once called Onikiri, is a demonic katana that was forged by a demon from the demonic realm of Makai under Jedah Dohma, the Dark Messiah. A ritual was used when forging the sword, and thus the blade is eternally sharp as long as it’s fed with blood and death. * Hannya, the Cursed Armor: A demonic artifact known as the armor of hate and jealously. Crafted by the same demon who forge the demonic sword known as Kien, the armor grants its wearer inhuman capabilities and supernatural abilities. Though it losses their sanity and soul in return. The more souls the armor consumed, the brighter it becomes. In addition, it also changes its armor design to suit the wearers taste Powers & Abilities: Powers: * Inhuman Physical Prowess: Due to donning the cursed armor, it supernaturally enhances Bishamon’s capabilities. ** Inhuman Strength: Bishamon easily slices humans and even Darkstalkers in half. '' ** ''Inhuman Speed: ''Bishamon is capable of rapidly slicing and striking his opponents. ** ''Inhuman Agility: ''Bishamon is quick and agile enough to follow-up his strikes. ** ''Inhuman Durability: Bishamon is capable of withstanding powerful blows from his opponent. ** Inhuman Stamina: ''Bishamon is capable of fighting relentlessly without tiring. ** ''Inhuman Resiliency: Bishamon can reanimate himself when defeated, as long as the armor isn’t destroyed. * Regeneration: '''Apparently, Darkstalkers possess this innate ability which heals their wounds faster at an extraordinary rate. * '''Longevity: '''Bishamon has lived for centuries and hasn’t even age. * '''Ki/Aura: '''Bishamon is capable of channeling his Ki into his sword for lightning fast strikes. * '''Aura Sense: '''Bishamon can sense other beings from afar through their aura. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Bishamon is accompanied by Soul Fires. In addition, Bishamon can absorb the souls he had kill through his demonic armor. Abilities: * '''Expert Swordsman: Bishamon is trained in the arts of Bushido, swordsmanship and warfare. * Expert Martial Artist: Bishamon is trained in close quarters combat and jujutsu. * Bloodlust: Bishamon is filled with never ending thirst for battle and enjoys killing. Techniques: * Dash: Bishamon quickly dashes towards his opponent and unleash deadly slashes. * Karame Dama: Bishamon is accompanied by Soul Fires and is capable of launching them as projectiles to paralyze his opponents. In addition, the Soul Fires can materialize into a single entity of a woman. ** Tsuji Hayate: A follow-up of Karame Dama, where Bishamon slices his opponent back and forth. ** Yama Tose: A follow-up of Karame Dama, where Bishamon pulls his opponent towards him. *** Kien Zan: A follow-up of Yama Tose, where Bishamon unleashes a rising sword slash that knocks his opponent airborne. * Iaigiri: Bishamon channels his Ki into his sword and unleashes lightning fast slashes on his opponent. * Kirisute Gomen: Bishamon grabs his opponent and unleashes a barrage of slashes before launching them airborne. * Togakubi Sarashi: Bishamon quickly bounce on his downed opponent and mercilessly stab’s them. * Oni Kubi Hineri: Bishamon unleashes a large phantom hand from his armor, grabs hold and squeezes the opponent of dear life. * Enma Ishi: Bishamon materializes several steel bricks and rains them down on his opponent. * Tsurane Giri: Bishamon creates multiple copies of himself and gangs up on his opponent. * Kyouka Yoroi: Kogane Katabira: Bishamon forces his opponent into his realm. While there, Bishamon faintly glows and is impervious from attacks. * Seppuku/Harakiri: Bishamon throws his sword, piercing his opponent. Bishamon is capable of forcing them of committing suicide. Feats * Easily throw opponents twice his size. * Launches enemies twice his size into the air with ease. * Splits the ground in half with just a swing of his sword. * Easily deflected Donovan’s huge sword. * Able to fight countless days without tiring. * Precise with the blade, easily dismembered his enemies from head to toe with ease. * Responsible for countless killings on the human realm. * Has fought and killed many warriors, priests, monks and others. * Easily decapitated Ghouls. * Consumed many souls over the centuries. * Cuts off the head of Anitta’s doll. (Comics) * Fought Donovan, twice ** Retreated on their first encounter. ** Beats Donovan to a bloody pulp on their second encounter. Faults * Overconfidence * Bloodlusted * Has a tendency to go berserk Gallery Darkstalkers Resurrection Bishamon 01.png|Bishamon as seen in Darkstalkers Resurrection Darkstalkers - Bishamon doing a slash attack.png|Bishamon doing a slash attack Darkstalkers - Bishamon pointing out.png|Bishamon pointing out with Soul Fires Trivia * Bishamon shares a similar appearance to Street Fighter’s “Sodom”. * Bishamon is considered by many as the “Akuma” of Darkstalkers. * Bishamon is the most unlucky and dangerous of Darkstalkers to ever encounter. * Strangely enough, despite being a murderous individual, he attracted a dog named “Tarou” who follows him around, and Bishamon himself doesn’t mind. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Curse Bearers Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Demon Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Pure Evil Category:Samurai Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Warrior